


Flying on the Wings of Love

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always wondered why Cas never shows off his wings and maybe now he might just get the chance to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on the Wings of Love

Dean sighed, slumping into a chair and drumming his fingers on the arm restlessly as Sam dropped the book in his hands and picked another from the pile on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Dammit Garth what is taking so long!" Dean snapped, sliding further down into the chair and resting his head back.

"Dean you know what Garth said, he'll call us as soon as he's got any more leads but right now unless you know what we're dealing with we have to wait." Sam closed the book with one hand and placed it back on the pile. "I can't find anything, this looks like something new." He frowned.

"Perfect!" Moaned Dean. "By new you mean bad." He sighed again and shut his eyes. Sam cocked his head, furrowing his brow. "Isn't it always something bad?" 

Dean was silent, shifting in his seat and turning his face away. He'd been in a pretty lousy mood since having even his short four hours of sleep disturbed by a call on the police radio leading to another vic with the same puncture wounds at the wrists, much larger holes than a vamp would leave and about two neatly curved rows of them like carefully placed teeth 

Dean hated new monsters, the list just kept on growing. He preferred the typical ones, the vamps, the skin walkers, things he knew how to gank. Not witches though, they were still high up on his skeevy list. 

"Look I'm going to go and take a walk, grab a soda," started Sam getting up from the bed and heading towards the motel room door. "You want anything?" Dean made an unintelligible sound like a disapproving grunt and Sam shrugged on his jacket before leaving, pulling the door shut behind him.

Dean tossed and turned in his chair, unable to get comfortable. "How long does it take Garth? Cas would be a damn sight faster than this."

"Hello Dean," came the low rumble from his side that caused Dean to nearly shoot out of his skin. "Dammit Cas!" He yelled. "How many times are you gonna just pop up like that?" 

Cas's head drooped. "My apologies for startling you. I heard you calling me." 

"Oh yeah," Dean paused feeling guilty for snapping suddenly. "Sorry about that Cas, I didn't mean to yell like that, I'm just running on a lot of coffee and a lot less sleep." He looked up at the angel, feeling embarrassed. Cas nodded in acceptance. "Apology accepted Dean. Now. Why did you call me?"

"Oh," replied Dean taken aback. "I didn't mean to, I was just kinda saying your name out loud." He paused for a moment questioning whether the sentence sounded strange, then he smiled wondering why that would matter when they'd secretly been going at it for a few months now whenever Sam wasn't hanging around.

He smiled. He liked to jokingly think that he was teaching Cas about humanity, how to get with the traditions more. As long as the traditions were with him he was happy. 

"Oh," murmured Cas. There was silence as he thought. "If you are not in need of my assistance then perhaps I should go..." he trailed off, straightening his coat about to leave.  
"Cas wait!" Dean called, causing the angel to cock his head, pulling a look of confusion that Dean quietly thought was adorable. 

"Yes Dean?" Questioned the angel in his rich voice. "I was just wondering..." Dean trailed off, wondering whether he could actually ask. "Yes?" Came Cas's husky response. "Why do I never see your wings?" Finished Dean, feeling heat creep up his neck and a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Cas pondered the question, moving a hand to rub across his jaw. "I had never really thought about it." He paused again and looked down into Dean's bright green eyes. "I don't suppose it is entirely necessary. When I travel I move as freely as I please from one place to another, I have no need to use my wings fully for that purpose" he explained.

"Could I see them?" Dean's voice was soft, barely leaving a trace in the room. Cas closed his eyes at that moment and moved as if to turn away, making the hope in Dean's eyes dull as though he had somehow offended Cas. He looked down feeling like an idiot before Cas coughed and Dean raised his chin again, mouth parting in shock at what he saw.

Cas tried to stand straight though his shoulders were slumped slightly, meaning the glistening black wings were pulled in gently, folding in towards his shoulders like a concertina. Dean didn't make a sound as he stood up slowly and stepped gently towards Cas, holding out a hand almost hesitantly towards the sleek dark curtains of feathers. 

"Could I, I mean can I touch them?" He knew that he probably sounded ridiculously soft then but his curiosity had got the better of him as his hand paused a few inches away. "If you would like to do so" Cas responded quietly. 

As Dean's fingertips brushed the edge of one wing carefully, he was taken aback at the sensation of almost pure silk, entirely smooth underneath his hands.

"Cas..." Dean trailed off, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "They're beautiful." Cas didn't know how to respond as Dean stretched out another hand, placing both at Cas's shoulders and gently following the ridges out until they brushed the last few pointed feathers at the tips.

"Do you really think so Dean?" Asked the Angel gently, his voice almost a whisper. "Yes" came Dean's reply as he leaned forward and pressed the lightest kiss against the shorter man's mouth. 

Ever so slowly Dean's hands trailed to Cas's front and encouraged him to step back, sitting down side by side on the edge of the bed. 

Dean's hands roamed again, savouring the softness of so many feathers, each reflecting the lights above them and causing ripples, twisting orbs of reflection on the ceiling, glittering and moving as though they were alive. 

"I am glad you like them Dean, I suppose I have never really paid much attention to them myself before. They are a part of me. I can understand why for you they are so strange."

Dean shook his head "not strange Cas just..." he trailed off. "Unique. Just like you I suppose." He chuckled as he placed a hand gently under Cas's jaw, cupping his face softly and moving their mouths closer again. "The one of a kind angel." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss against Cas's lips. 

"You know that there are more than one angel Dean." Cas continued, voice as soft as his ebony feathers as his ice blue eyes flicked upwards towards Dean's, framed by dark lashes. "But I believe I am the only one that belongs to you."


End file.
